Tricks and Treats
by Tsukiko hoshino
Summary: When spooked into the forest one night, Miku encounters two strangely familiar twins. While uncovering the bond she shares with them, she puts her own life on the line to make amends only to discover more danger then she thought is lurking in her life.


**Disclaimer_: _**Nope. Do not own.

Loosely based on PV

* * *

><p><em><em><strong>Tricks and Treats<br>By Tsuki Hoshino  
><strong>__

* * *

><p><em><em><em>_We used to play together - Can you remember?__  
><em>_You even gave me a name - Don't tell me you forgot?__  
>If we meet again, I want to kill you.<br>Only you could throw me away._  
>- Ningyou no Hidarime ( Vocaloid: Miku)<br>_

* * *

><p>Before her mother's death the sickly women had lovingly labored to make her daughter a gift before she passed. She'd sown the girl two twin dolls, one a boy and the other a girl. Their hair was a bright as sunshine, with soft cloth skin, and black button eyes that gleamed like obsidian.<p>

"Do you like them?" Her mother's smile that day was the most beautiful thing she could ever remember.

"Yea!" She'd cried enthusiastically, holding them close to her heart. She'd loved them at first sight. They lived far away from anyone else, and so the child did not have many friends. Most of the time there was just her parents and the house hold staff to keep her company. To her those dolls became her friends and they were as good as any flesh and blood child.

"I'm glad." Saku Hatsune murmured softly, suddenly looking very tired. "Hey, little one…Want to hear some magic words?" Her fingers gently combed through Miku's sea of green hair. Without waiting for a reply, she continued on. "No matter what though, don't forget them, okay?"

Once Miku had known those words by heart, she had said them every night as though they were a prayer. Now, they were lost to her , just like the dolls and their names, just like her long distant childhood.

The day after her mother had quietly whispered those wordsinto her ear, the sickly woman had passed away.

It had been a great blow to the child she had been then, and she seemed to withdraw from the world around her, taking solace in the dolls her mother had made just for her. She took them everywhere she went, building a world just for the three of them.

In the afternoons, every day at 3'o'clock on the dot they took tea beneath a great wisteria tree, rain or shine. The flowered plumes perfumed the air with a heavenly scent that lingered on until winter when they died off, only to return again next spring.

Although she had been quite content her father had worried incessantly, and that when pressured by society that his poor impressionable daughter needed a "mother figure." He promptly started courting a widowed noble woman by the name of Koyuki.

At first the woman had been kindly enough, rather then admonishing the child for her overactive imagination and immaturity, she subjected herself to the little world Miku had built around her. She was perfect in everyway. Fantastic at playing make believe, she brought the girl gifts of expensive candies, pastries, dresses and toys- all the things that little girls liked.

If one thing could be said it was about her, it would be that she certainly knew how to play her cards right.

One day, she even brought Miku a new doll with pretty pink hair that smelled like roses. Its glossy blue eyes and porcelain face were exquisite. . She was beautiful, and Miku loved her on sight as much as she had loved the other two, gifting the doll with a name of its own as well. It filled her heart with happiness that her soon to be step mother was as kind and giving as she was, because in all the stories she'd ever been told, they were nothing of the sort.

Miku had wanted to be just like her, Beautiful, poised, giving and caring- the perfect lady. She had loved her stepmother, dotted on the woman's every word like any child would their real parents, but it soon turned to hate. Because the kindness Koyuki had shown her was all a lie. A way to cement her place in Miku's fathers eyes as the perfect wife.

Unfortunately for Miku five year olds weren't the best at judging a persons character. If she had been, she would have seen the ice cold malice inside of Koyuki.

Realization would come the week after they returned from their honeymoon and then everything came tumbling down like a house of cards.

The first thing Koyuki had done upon returning from her trip was throw out those precious dolls.

One morning, Miku had woken up to find them missing from their usual place on her right side. On the other hand Luka had remained untouched. She'd assumed that perhaps they'd fallen off the bed, and set out to look for them only to find that was not the case.

Miku spent the morning tearing her room apart in an effortless rampage to find them. She eventually caused such a ruckus her father came barreling into the room like the hounds of hell were on his heels. Behind him her step mother followed at a languid pace, perfectly tranquil, her long black lashes drooping over her eyes lazily.

Like everything around her was boring her to death.

"Miku! What's the matter?" Her father had asked, perfectly aghast at the chaos unfurling before his eyes.

"They're gone!" She'd cried desperately, elbow deep inside her toy chest, fingers unrelenting in their pursuit. "I can't find them anywhere!" Her eyes burned, and watered at the words, still hoping that they'd simply been misplaced. "The dolls Mama made me…" Teeth clenched and shoulders hunched, she'd felt so sick, so guilty.

"Oh, those? I had the maids throw them out last night." Koyuki said hands folded in front of her daintily. "They were just so tattered and torn. They looked positively grungy. I truly had no idea they were so important." Her voice oozed falsities. Because Miku _knew _that she knew just how important they were. Everyone did.

There was hardly a time where Miku went somewhere and they didn't. It was true that they were worn, and had been washed many a times, but they were well cared for. She'd learned to sew their rips and tears all on her own. She'd patched their skin and replaced their eyes whenever needed with the same love and care one would show a person.

For a moment all she'd been able to do, was stare at the woman completely dumbstruck. "T-threw them away?" She'd parroted blindly, her eyes wide and unbelieving. Then the anger took over. "How could you?" She practically seethed, on the verge of a catastrophic meltdown.

Her father, bless his soul threw himself into the role of the mediator. "Miku…" he began, placing his hands on her shoulders lightly. "She didn't know, so don't be so angry." His eyes were soft and his tone gently coaxing her. He was a wonderful man, gentle and mild mannered, charismatic and compassionate. Well liked in gentle society, and seen as a moral and trust worthy business man, there was hardly a person in the world with something against Hatsune Hayate.

The tone he'd used made her feel lower then dirt, and for half a second she'd been prepared to apologize even if she didn't mean it.

"Darling, I know your upset, but I'm so very sorry." Koyuki's voice dripped with synthetic sweetness, but her eyes were as sharp as knives bearing down on Miku.

Without even thinking, chaos erupted and bubbled over inside her and all at once she was screaming and hurling things across the room in an attempt to knock the mocking smile right off her step mothers face. A stuffed giraffe, a stray chest piece, and finally a snow globe made it across the room. Water and glass splashed on the wall just behind her stepmothers head, tinkling and trickling to the floor.

"Hayate!" She'd cried, a dark look encompassing her face before quickly melting into tears. "Look…at how she's acting…" her simpering voice trembled. "I didn't mean to upset her so badly! But it's no excuse for such violence!"

Mike gnashed her teeth, hands searching- clawing for purchase in the toy chest once more. "Liar!" her voice seemed shrill even to her own ears. If she wanted to see violence, she'd be happy to oblige.

"Miku!" Her father had cried, gripping her hands after the moment of shock passed. "Koyuki…" Hayate began pleadingly. "You'll have to forgive her, she's a delicate girl….You know that." He'd said the last part quietly, as if not to be heard.

Without waiting for another out burst he was moving to a corner of the room, child in hand. "As for you young lady, I want you to sit here and think about what you've done." It was the first time she could recall ever hearing him so mad at her.

"But I-"She began meekly, only to be cut short.

"Not another word." He said tersely. "Don't move form there until I come get you." Hayate warned, walking towards the door, though it made his heart ache to do so. He did his best to ignore the tiny whimpering mewls that escaped his child's throat as he brushed past his new wife. "I'm sorry." He said, leaving the words hanging in the air with uncertainty as he disappeared down the steps.

Who Hayate had been referring to was left up to interpretation.

He missed the quiet laugh that escaped Koyuki's throat just as soon as he was out of reach. "Don't be." She whispered gleefully, her ice blue eyes meeting Miku's for a moment. The smile which was once so beautiful became a horror to behold. "Because everything is going as planned…." Koyuki murmured, slamming the door shut as she strode down the hall after her husband.

A sense of dread enveloped Miku as she stared at the door. Even as young as she was, she understood the connotations of what had just transpired. She'd been used, tricked and cast aside.

That woman never loved her, never wanted her. She had just been the means to an end. This realization brought her to tears once more. For two hours she stood in that corner, dutifully waiting for her father to return.

On the third hour, long past when her legs had finally given out, too tired to hold her up anymore, she realized he wasn't coming back. He'd forgotten all about her standing in that dark place. She didn't cry because she didn't have anymore tears left. Instead she cleaned.

Everything went back to its proper place. The toys in the toy chest, books and knickknacks all arranged back to their spots on the shelf, where they belonged.

Nimbly, she picked the covers of her bed off the floor. That's when she found her, Luka with her pure white dress, and rose aroma. For a split second Miku was filled with hate. For a moment, she considered smashing the dolls head in. Because what Luka symbolized had all been a lie. But when she took that doll into her hands and looked into its blue eyes, she just couldn't do it.

All those happy moments she'd spent with the three of them made it impossible. If she did that, then she would be just like Koyuki.

That was the moment she decided.

No matter what, she wanted to become a true lady. Not like the mask that her step mother had worn, but one that was like her mother had been. More than anything, she wanted to be everything her step mother wasn't. Honest, trustworthy, kind and compassionate. To do that, it meant tossing away the bad feelings she had right then and there.

Clasping Luka to her chest, she committed herself to becoming that person. From that day on, no matter what her stepmother did Miku would smile and say "That's okay."

Sure there were some days when she felt like she was at her wits end. It seemed the more she smiled and brushed her step mother aside the more ruthless the woman would become.

On those days when she felt like she couldn't go on anymore, she would look to Luka and smile. "It'll be okay." Miku would say, holding her head high as her heart swelled. "I want to become a person Mama would be proud of. I want to become a Lady." Whispering those words to herself in the darkness gave her the strength to go on, no matter what.

That was how she passed the last ten years of her life.

Today was different though. No one smiled today. Not her, not even the sun. Dark and gray the October horizon seemed to travel on endlessly.

Someone far more spiteful then she was would say that she deserved it, as Miku watched the tiny coffin lower into the ground she couldn't help but feel compassion for her stepmother, no matter how cruel the woman was, but when she saw the blank, statuesque expression on her face those feelings dissipated.

That woman was as unmoved as ever, and her eyes were like shards of ice- too frozen to weep.

Knowing that, she focused her feelings on her father who looked like the world was ending.

One by one the mourners went and tossed handfuls of dirt over the tiny grave, until everyone but Miku had gone and left for their carriages.

Silently, like a ghost she went and took her turn standing over the chasm in her pitch black dress. She wondered if maybe that child wasn't better off in the ground then it would be where she was. Not because she hated it, but because she loved it.

No one deserved to die before they had a chance to live. But being dead was better then suffering, and she was sure that it would have. "Sorry." Miku whispered as the wind ruffled her green pigtails. The words came out with plumes of smoke in the cold October air, but she continued on. "Where ever you are, I wish you the best." She said, tilting her head back to look at the endless horizon, as if she were trying to pinpoint something in it.

"I really wanted to meet you." She said as a sad smile passed over her face. "But I guess someday that time will come." Miku closed her eyes and let the damp dirt slide out of her hands, falling into the darkness. "I would like to stay longer, but if I don't go soon, they'll forget me and leave." She couldn't help but feel guilty as she turned her back and walked away with the cold wind blowing in her face. 'No reason to feel blue,' She told herself. 'Because this isn't goodbye.'

By the time she got to where all the carriages had been lined up everyone was already gone, leaving her all alone in the cemetery. "I guess I spoke to soon." Miku stated with a wry smile. "It's alright…it's not to far from home." She told herself, exiting the Iron Gate, and walking down the worn dirt path.

It wasn't anything new to her. She was used to being forgotten. Although home wasn't far off, it was quickly growing dark, and the wind was harsh and cold. "I'd better hurry." She mused, eyes drinking up the dying light as she went on her way.

The light didn't last long. Soon, the clouds had moved aside just enough for the full moon to peer down at the world below. It was by that light alone that she continued her travels.

Miku was half way home and she heard it, the sound of someone stepping next to her, the snapping and rustling of leaves announcing their footfalls. A frown marred her face, as she peered into the darkness "Is someone there?" her voice rang out, echoing back to her.

Convincing herself that it was probably some of the local wild life, she continued on, stepping a little faster with slightly longer strides. As if to match her pace, the sounds quickened, becoming louder and more forceful. It wasn't long until she was full out running, her ears strained to hear her pursuer over her ragged breath, but there was nothing but the wind and the sound of her breathing.

Or so she thought, until she could distinctly feel a hand slipping through her locks, it didn't grab or snag anything. It just passed through as if testing the feel of it. It was more then enough to spook her though, and send her right off the path and into the forest in a misguided attempt to avoid the culprit.

No matter what, she wouldn't- she _couldn't _look behind her because she was so sure that if she did, there would be no escaping.

If she had, she would have seen the Cheshire cat smile glinting in the moonlight, laden with unspoken promises. "It's all up to you now…" The low voice whispered into the wind, watching Miku's retreating back. To him, the smell of her fear was delicious, but the meal would have to wait for a while.

There were other things to do after all.

Moments felt like hours as her feet pounded against the ground. It suddenly occurred to her that she had no idea where she was, and as she turned around she could no longer find the path she'd been on. All around her the trees closed in making her skin crawl. She was in the dark with no way to find her way home.

It was almost enough to make her break down and cry. 'I can't…I can't do that..' she thought, shaking her head and wringing her hands together. "If…if I go straight I'm sure to find my way to someone- or somewhere." Miku told herself, walking forward.

It didn't take long for her efforts to pan out. Just beyond the cluster of trees that once seemed so endless, there was a house.' Or rather an old mansion' Miku corrected herself, pulling a few leaves and twigs out of her hair.

It was best to look presentable after all; she didn't want to put them off with her half wild appearance. With that in mind, she dusted her skirts and strode forward hoping whoever owned the home would not mind her intrusion.

Miku spared one last frightful look into the dark woods behind her, as she wandered up the cobble stone pathway. The home's warmly lit windows drawing her in like a moth to a flame.

"Oh my!" A sweet young female voice exclaimed. It nearly had Miku jumping out of her skin in fright, the shrill squeak sneaking past her lips.

"Oh!" Miku cried, whirling around to catch the source. The ungraceful movement causing her to topple over, eyes clenched shut and muscles tensed for an impact that never came. Instead warm and steady arms cradled her, halting the inevitable and painful descent.

"Geez….You didn't have to try and scare the poor girl to death sister." A low voice spoke close to her ear. Realizing the position she was in, Miku snapped her eyes open just in time to be set on her feet by the man who'd prevented her downfall.

Quickly tucking herself into a curtsey and keeping her eyes to the ground, she mentally kicked herself for displaying such unladylike grace mere moments before. "Please forgive me!" She cried; face warming as she glanced up to see the amused faces of her present company.

What met her eyes were two faces mirroring the other; Twins, with hair as bright and as gleaming as gold, their eyes like sapphires sparkling with mischief.

"How cute!" The girl cried, clapping her hands giddily, slowly moving to circle Miku. "Mou…don't listen to my brother." She smiled sweetly, fingers twirling a strand of green hair idly. "I didn't mean to surprise you."

"Its quite alright." Miku smiled pleasantly, nodding her head.

The boy rolled his eyes. "Sure she didn't…in any case, what's a girl like you doing out on your own so late at night?" He wondered eyeing her dress critically. "You're definitely the type of girl whose parents would worry." These words were said as he picked at the skirt of her dress experimentally, as if testing the fabric.

She decided not to comment on that rude and highly inappropriate action.

'That's what you _would _think.' Miku thought gravely. "I-…It's been a trying day." She said with a long suffering sigh. "I was…separated from them." She decided to say seeing no reason to divulge the whole story. "I was wondering if I could perhaps use your telephone, or perhaps be given a ride home? You would be compensated for the trouble- of course."

The girl in the black and red stripped dress looked to her brother for a moment, some sort of unspoken conversation passing between them with the simple movement of their eyes and the incline of their heads.

"We'll do better then that miss!" She cried large bow bobbing as she nodded her head exuberantly. "But you'll have to stay the night here, and go home in the morning. Its far to dangerous, and you look so cold!" She tutted.

"Yes." The boy agreed, nodding his head as he took one of Miku's pale hands in his. "How long have you been out here?" He wondered, shaking his head as he lifted her hands close to his lips, only to blow warm air on her near frozen hand.

"Oh…only for an hour or so." Miku's blush came back full force. "I would honestly hate to intrude, a phone would suffice nicely." She objected, never drawing away her hand. She was cold after all. Or perhaps it was how his eyes nearly had her heart skipping beats.

He simply smiled mysteriously. "Oh no need for that now…we insist." He said leaving no room for argument. "After all, you never know what's lurking out there in the dark, especially on the night before hallows eve." He reprimanded.

The words sent a shiver down her spine when she looked back on the events not to long ago. "Y-yes, I suppose so…" Miku murmured, eyes glancing into the shadows lurking in the court yard nervously.

"Oh don't worry about a think!" The girl cried, giving her brother a dirty look as she bumped him out of the way with her waist. Moving quickly, she took his place warming her hands. "_Who's_ scaring _who_now!" She huffed discouragingly, before smiling at their guest. "Don't worry about a thing miss! We'll have you on your way safe and sound in the morning." She promised, eyes closing happily.

"Oh! Forgive me." Miku gasped, realizing their mistake when they entered their foyer. "I forgot my manners." She said, covering her mouth delicately. "My name is Hatsune Miku, it's a pleasure to meet you." She murmured, dipping her head to them politely.  
>The twins glanced at each other once more, sly smiles slowly blooming. "It's a pleasure to meet you." They replied as one, bowing to her deeply- perfectly in sync.<p>

"Hey, Miss Miku!" The girl cried, grabbing her hands once me. "Let's play a game!" She said with a deceptively innocent smile. For a moment Miku wondered if perhaps she should worry.

'Now, don't be so rude.' She scolded herself, lips pursed together. 'They are probably quiet lonely living out here in the middle of nowhere. Do not forget your manners.' So lost in thought she only woke when the door slammed shut behind them. "Oh yes!…what sort of game?" she asked quickly, not wanting to delay anymore.

"A guessing game." The boy smiled. "Sort of like playing detective." He said, arms tucking behind his back as he rocked patiently on his heels.

"All you have to do is guess our names." The girl said, smiling pleasantly. "If you do, you get a very special prize!"

Beneath the surface, Miku wondered if that was all there really was to it, but who was she to doubt them? For now at least she would play along. "Alright." She agreed, looking at them thoughtfully.

Mentally she thanked the heavens. The last thing she wanted was to wander the woods all night with whatever creepy crawlies were outside. "But how am I supposed to do that?" She asked curiously.

"We'll give you hints." He said, calm face alit by some emotion she could not name. "You have all night to figure it out." He continued wistfully, before changing subjects. "Now let's get some tea-No…" He paused for a second. "I think hot chocolate will be best... It'll warm you up." With that, he guided her down the corridors, hand at the small of her back, his copy faithfully at her other side.

Moments later she found herself sitting on a plush red couch with lovely fine china being pressed into her nearly numb hands. "Oh thanks you." She said, stumbling out of her daze. 'This is all so strange.' She sighed to herself, sipping the hot drink carefully.

"How about some cream?" The hair bowed girl asked, shaking a canteen vigorously until the cap popped open with a hiss, spilling the sweet confection everywhere. "Sorry." She said rubbing the back of her neck at Miku's surprised face. "

Miku sighed again, using a napkin to wipe some out of her hair and off her dress. "It's alright." She said. "It's not a dress I wanted to wear again anyways."

"Eh? Is that so? It looked nice on you though-Oops! You still have some on your face…" She laughed embarrassedly. "Here let me get that for you." She smiled deviously, wiping her finger at the mess decorating her guests face before licking it off her fingers. "Mm…" She purred. "No sense in letting it go to waste." She pouted, explaining it clearly for the startled woman's benefit.

Wordlessly Miku nodded. Normally such behavior would have been appalling but she could not find it in herself to be upset. It was a strange feeling, as if something was buzzing in the back of her head but each time she reached to find it, it moved further out of place.

For a good long moment she stared at her companions, trying to place where that familiar feeling permeated from.

"Something the matter?" The boy at her side asked patiently. "You're looking at us so suspiciously." He laughed along with his sister for a moment.

Miku blushed. "Eh? Ah no…" She said quickly, polishing off her drink. "You both just seem familiar is all…" She said absently, brows furrowing as their expressions quickly sobered.

"Familiar eh?" The boy murmured, glancing out the parlor's window. "Wonder why that is…" He trailed off, seeming to withdraw from the conversation.

Within moments Miku was pressing a hand to her forehead she quickly realized the room was spinning and blurring. "W-wha…?" She slurred, wavering in her seat, teacup and saucer crashing to the floor, shattering the once deafening silence.

Everything was quickly going black around the edges, and panic was beginning to set in. 'The drink.' She bemoaned, realizing that once again her judgment had failed her. 'Talk about stupidity…'

"How clumsy of you." The boy sighed, shaking his head as his hand snaked along the back of the couch, curling around her head. All the while his sister giggled ferociously. "What's the matter? You suddenly look so tired." He was now nearly nose to nose with her. "We'll I guess it can't be helped, but if you don't guess before midnight tonight, you'll lose!" He laughed and that was the last she saw until hours later.

When she woke, eyes fluttering open she briefly assumed that she'd been blinded until she realized it was just a blindfold wrapped over her head and her hands and feet were bound quite tightly. Biting her lip Miku wondered if she had committed some sort of sin in her last life. "First an evil step mother, now this?" She whimpered. "I'm beginning to think I would be better off dead." Was there some kind of sign plastered on her forehead that all the creeps in the world could see?

It was beginning to feel so.

Tilting her head, Miku searched for any sound. "The two of you…this isn't funny anymore!" She hissed, throwing all ladylike tendencies out the window for the moment. "Do you think you have the right to go around accosting innocent people!" If she was going to die she might as say what she damn well liked.

A giggle reached her ears. "And here we were thinking you wouldn't be any fun!" The girl twin laughed raucously.

Miku wondered if she realized that it made her sound like a demented hyena. "Yes, well I do suppose one of us should be amusing. Far be it from me to deny you entertainment." She replied spitefully. "Take this blind fold off!" She demanded, wrenching against her bindings violently. All it succeeded in doing was digging into her skin painfully.

"That would ruin all the fun." The boy sighed, and she could hear him slinking around her as if she were his prey. "You don't have much time left. Ten minutes till midnight." He reminded.

Gritting her teeth together, Miku shook her head wildly. "Forget the game! You cheated anyways" She accused. "You drugged my drink!"

"It wasn't in the rules that we couldn't!" The girl cried her voice singing.

"More importantly…You should know that the prize is your life." The boy whispered against the shell of Miku's ear. "If you lose, your life is forfeit."He tapped her nose gently, actions against words confusing her before pulling away and moving out of her senses range.

A shudder trailed down her spine. 'This is hopeless.' Her heart clenched painfully. How could she possibly guess without anything to go on? As if heaven heard her prayers the blindfold which had blocked her from the world slipped down on one eye, allowing her to peer through.

The room was lit by the light of jack-o'-lanterns, their leering faces stared back at her, as if laughing at the plight she found herself in now. The Shadows lurking at every corner seemed to have lives of their very own.

It was what was in the corner, just across from her that frightened her most. The twins sat side by side, faces alight with smiles, shadows playing on their faces. But it was what lay just behind them that caught her eyes. Their shadows did not match their forms. Small and dainty, they were too minute to belong even to a child.

They were the shadows of dolls.

"D-dolls…" Miku whispered in shock, eyes the size of dishes. That was the moment that she realized why they had seemed so familiar. Why she had so foolishly trusted them despite the niggling little voice in the back of her head.

Just like that it seemed as though a spell had been broken, and in the next moment their eyes were upon her, except they were no longer seas of blue, but the eerie orange red of a jack-o'-lanterns glow.

Their eyes had changed, and their smiles grew wicked. "Uh-oh…someone's peeked!" The girl purred, slinking forward. "Maybe we should take an eye?" She wondered, finger delicately tracing the uncovered orb.

"Now now, sister." The boy sighed. "Let's not be so hasty…After all there's still some time left." He said, motioning towards the imposing grandfather clock that lay just behind him.

Once more, Miku repeated the word that resounded in her mind, bouncing off imaginary walls. "Dolls…that's not-"She cut herself off abruptly. There was no point in wondering about the how. Why was a much better topic. "What is all this about!" She cried, shaking her head wildly.

"Consider it a life lesson?" The girl smiled wistfully.

"Or better worded: revenge." The boy piped, sliding his fingers through long green hair gently. "Throwing us away, forgetting our names after we stood by your side all that time. As soon as you got that other doll, we no longer had a place in your heart." He tutted. "There really is only so much one can take." He reprimanded.

"Throw you away?" Miku laughed bitterly. "I think the one who has things wrong, is the two of you. Just because I received Luka does not mean the two of you meant any less to me." She said quietly, watching them hiss and recoil at the doll's name as like they were affronted felines.

It made her heart ache- seeing them like this. So dark, filled with thinly veiled anger. Like a poison, those feelings seemed to drip from them.

"I never threw anyone away, the person you can thank for that is my stepmother." Lifting her soft eyes to theirs, she wondered at the pain she saw in them. "I would not have ever thrown anything as precious as the two of you away." The words were stated as facts. Simple and true.

To them, it was unacceptable. The wounds within them would not heal so easily. "_IF _you didn't throw us away, then you should remember our names!" The girl cried torn between belief and disbelief as she leant her forehead against Miku's. "That's the only way you're going to live."

It was not the threat of her life that spurred her actions, but the love she once held for them. She knew by looking at them, that the wounds in their hearts seemed to run deep. They were the same as her. Being made to believe someone loved you, only to be tossed to the side like trash was the worse. The only difference was what they thought to be the truth was a lie.

Dying just because they thought she was guilty of a crime that she most definitely had not committed, was not an option. So with her mind in over drive, she began to think. She thought of her mother sitting in her bed as she slowly wilted away like some sort of flower. She thought of the time when the twin dolls were handed to her. One was for her right hand and one for her left.

Those days beneath a wisteria tree echoed back to herm one by one.

One always sat to the right, and one to the left. "One for the right and one for the left…." She murmured, things clicking into place at their own pace.

"I remember now!" She declared at last with finality, eyes wrenching open. 'Yes…there is no doubt.' Miku's eyes glinted in the darkness. There was no time left for second guesses.

The hour was nearly at hand.

"One moment left! If you know the answers then speak." The girl cried desperately. "We don't want to do it, but we will if we have to!" She vowed venomously, eyes alight. Their actions were only so that they could all be together again like they so desperately wanted. But if it was the truth and she did remember, it could all end here without any bloodshed. Eyes on the clock, she lunged forward, hand grasping the bright red rose pinned to Miku's dress.

Just as those impossibly sharp fingers began sinking into flesh, it all came to an end. "Rin, Len!" Miku clenched her eyes shut as the words came tumbling out. For a moment she feared the worst as the clock prepared to chime the hour.

Those frightful, odd colored eyes widened, and any anger that had filled them moments before seemed to drain away leaving them serene and blue once more.

"…That's right." Len whispered as she opened her eyes once more. "Congratulations." He smiled bowing down to undo the ties that bound her. His fingers gently un-worked the knots, taking great care not to agitate the already raw and abused flesh.

Rin simply threw her arms Miku's head, hugging it to her chest. "I'm so glad." She murmured voice filled with relief. The tension that had once filled her form seemed to drain away with every passing moment.

As soon as her legs and hands were free, Miku stood without a word. Silently, she brushed her skirt free of any imaginary dust and lint.

Sparing one another quick and decisive glances they immediately came to the same conclusion.

Grovel.

"Ne, Mik-"Rin squeaked and jumped back when the taller girl jabbed a finger in her direction. 'Oh no…' She whimpered.

"Save it!" Miku stomped her foot. "The two of you….just what did you think you were doing!" She asked angrily, advancing two steps for every one they took back until they were flush against the wall.

Len opened his mouth, before a quick glare had it snapping it shut wordlessly.

"It was his idea!" Rin whined, shoving him into the lions den.

"W-what!" Len smacked a hand to his forehead. "Rin…" He shot his twin a dirty look. "Now see here…!" He began pointing his own finger at her angrily.

And just like that the twins were pushing and shoving, pinching and tugging at each others skin and hair. All the while they shouted inane gibberish that she didn't know what to make of. At one point Miku was pretty sure they were arguing over brioche and French fries.

As amusing as it was to her at the moment, it had to end.

"Stop."

It achieved no results. So she said it again, this time louder. "I said stop!" She hissed, inciting the two to stand ramrod straight. As if they were toy soldiers about to receive orders.

"Yes mam." They whimpered together, holding onto one another's hands.

Miku sighed and rubbed her forehead tiredly, feeling at once that would indeed be a rather long night.

In that moment a gust of wind rushed through and wiped the lights within the jack-o-lanterns completely out.

* * *

><p>I was watching the PV video on youtube…and I knew I had to do it. I couldn't resist it.<p>

It will be a multi chaptered story (Updates will be slow D: ) chronicling the adventures of Miku and her dolls as she tries to navigate her future and avoid death from her Cliché evil step mother. (And it also does not reflect my view on stepmothers. Not all of them are evil.)

Koyuki means light snow, and Hayate means smooth.

Hehe...Poor Miku, she just can't catch a break. And the brioche VS French fries thing was from the daughter of evil: Good ending. It's funny. Watch it.

Aaah…I wonder what will happen next time?


End file.
